narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto's Clan On this page it's stated that Boruto is apart of both the Uzumaki Clan and Hyuga Clan which is false and there's no proof whatsoever to back this up other than other's saying that because the Hyuga are a renowned clan when that doesn't matter at all. Both Boruto and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan, no one is apart of two Clan's. This is way I think that change should be made unless something is stated otherwise, Boruto and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 21:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Umm, no. Naruto is an Uzumaki, Hinata is a Hyūga. There Boruto is half & half.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 22:05, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :: How is that so? When a women shinobi marries she becomes apart of their Clan thus their children are apart of that clan also. When was this stated otherwise? Because then aren't you basically saying everyone is apart of two clans? --AllstarUchiha (talk) 22:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, let's play your game here & let me know if I'm misunderstanding you. Hinata married Naruto, hence she marries into the Uzumaki clan. You're gonna tell me she's no longer of the Hyūga clan since she married an Uzumaki, therefore any child she gives birth to just of Uzumaki lineage? No. All of this is simple genetics. Boruto can't possibly be 100% Uzumaki if he has Hyūga blood, which he does. He's 50% Uzumaki, 50% Hyūga.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 22:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not saying dismiss that he also has family members from the Hyuga Clan on his mother's side, but what I'm saying is when Hinata married Naruto then that's the main family, starting the Uzumaki Clan once again. For an example if someone from the Hyuga Clan married someone from the Uchiha Clan then won't there children be known as the Uchiha and also wear the Uchiha crest. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 22:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::AllstarUchiha, by your logic, there isn't a Uzumaki Clan either, because Naruto is the only Uzumaki in Konoha, making them the Uzumaki Family by actual standarts. From this, Karin and Nagato aren't from the Uzumaki Clan either, because their surnames aren't Uzumaki. We know they are Uzumaki by blood, not by name/surname. So, by blood, Nagato and Karin are Uzumaki. By marriage, Hinata is a Uzumaki. By blood, Hinata is a Hyuuga. By blood and surname, Boruto and Himawari are Uzumaki. Also, by blood, they are Hyuuga. So, I see no need to change that Boruto and Himawari have 2 clans. p.s. Himawari has a Hyuuga name as stated by Kishi. Narsha (talk) 22:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::At AllStarUchiha, yes you're correct but you're only looking at one side of it as Narsha stated. By name, yes, a Hyūga that marries an Uchiha would be an Uchiha & bear the Uchiha crest but still be a Hyūga by blood.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 22:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) How does my opinion state that the Uzumaki aren't a clan? That's like saying that the Uchiha are no longer a Clan when it's starting over with Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada and builds off from there. The same is with Naruto, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari and I never said that if they don't have the last name Uzumaki that they aren't Uzumaki. Nagato and Karin don't have the last name because one way or the other after most of the Uzumaki Clan were destroyed some members spreaded out. The core family is Naruto, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari and the other family members from the Hyuga Clan are extended family members. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 22:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh this is getting ridiculous: Yes, the page lists them wrong. Boruto and Himawari are part of the Uzumaki clan, not the Hyūga clan. When a kunoichi marries, she marries into the clan, as can be seen with Sakura and the Uchiha. Therefore, the children produced by that marriage are born into the father's clan, except in rare instances—like Naruto being named "Uzumaki" to hide his lineage from the Fourth Hokage. They are in no way members of they Hyūga Clan. Merely descended from it, thanks to their mother. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::@TenTailed I agree, that's the point I was trying to make. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 23:16, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::While it is true, what I meant is if we are going to be all technical about it, so there aren't Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan anymore. The Uzumaki was destroyed by some unknown source and the Uchiha by Itachi. A clan is a GROUP of families. Now, chapter 700 CURRENT timeline, they are only the Uzumaki Family and the Uchiha Family, right? Narsha (talk) 23:38, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, both the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan are still a clan and are being made anew due to Naruto and Sasuke marrying their respective wives and having children. The clan will only get bigger from there. Is it settled that Boruto and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan and that's what they should be listed as such? --AllstarUchiha (talk) 23:45, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::1) They are listed as such, so there's really nothing to debate here. and 2) TTF, quite frankly nobody cares if YOU think it's ridiculous. We're having a discussion, and if actually read the posts in here, you'd realize that nobody was arguing that they aren't part of the Uzumaki clan. That still doesn't rid the fact they're also part Hyūga by blood. If you want to be super technical about it, even if they're merely descended from it, it's enough for it to depicted on their respective pages along with Uzumaki clan.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 01:03, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It can still be debated even if it's already listed and saying that it's depicted properly is your opinion because besides me, I saw a few others who disagreed with the page saying Boruto's from both the Uzumaki and Hyuga Clans. Yes he has extended family apart of the Hyuga Clan, but that doesn't make him a member of the Hyuga Clan when his core family which includes Naruto, Hinata and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan. His core family counts over his extended family. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 01:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Nobody said otherwise. Still doesn't dismiss the fact they're also of Hyūga lineage by blood (50/50 in fact). That's like saying Tsunade isn't of Uzumaki lineage because she's the granddaughter of Hashirama, a Senju, which is patently false. These are facts I'm giving out, not opinions. You're speaking as if I disagree that his core family is of the Uzumaki, which isn't even close to being the case. Fact remains, they're both of Uzumaki AND Hyūga lineage. Both needs to depicted. It is what it is.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 01:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :I never said it should be dismissed, it can still be on Boruto's page in trivia or somewhere else, but I don't think he should be listed as a Hyuga Clan member when's from the Uzumaki Clan, his last name is Uzumaki and he's known as an Uzumaki not from the Hyuga Clan. Like I said before if a Uchiha and a Hyuga got married then that female Hyuga would be apart of the Uchiha Clan now and so would their children and vice versa if a woman Uchiha was to marry someone from the Hyuga Clan, she would a Hyuga now and so would their children. Yes they have ties to another clan, but their core clan will be where their core family is at. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 01:39, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Gonna have to be that guy. Technically, Ten is correct, what he explained actually happens in the real world. :: That still doesn't rid the fact they're also part Hyūga by blood. ::Also true, but we can't use that as evidence that they're automatically part of the Hyūga clan. For instance, in chapter 500, Kushina confirmed that the Uzumaki and Senju are related by blood. The Senju came first, so the Uzumaki are, to quote Elveonora, an off-shot of the Senju. Anyone who is an Uzumaki has Senju blood in their veins. ::This was confirmed, since Nagato is an Uzumaki, he is of the Senju bloodline as well (confirmed in chapter 606). However, we don't consider Nagato part of the Senju clan solely because he carries Senju blood/lineage. We don't do that for Karin or Naruto either, so we can't necessarily say that "because Boruto and Himawari have Hyūga blood/lineage, they're part of the Hyūga clan." ::Think about it: Naruto's children are named Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki, not "Uzumaki-Hyūga" or so. So we can't use the "they carry the blood, they're part of multiple clans" argument, because 1) that doesn't happen in the real world like Ten explained, and 2) We'd otherwise classify every Uzumaki as a Senju clan member as well based on blood relation, which we don't do. 01:48, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::@Wind your comparison is a bit wrong, Nagato is Senju through Uzumaki(as any other Uzumaki), while Naruto's children are Hyūga through Hinata, so this Clan to Clan(Nagato) relation against Person to Clan(Naruto's children) relation. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 01:55, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::#Wind'Star7125' (Windy, WindStar, WS7125, take your pick, but not Wind) ::::#No, you misunderstand me. I'm not arguing about lineage (that can be mentioned elsewhere in the article, btw), I'm arguing about whether or not just because one carries blood automatically makes one a clan member. And from an even more technical standpoint, technically, anyone who is a Senju, an Uchiha or a Hyūga carries Ōtsutsuki blood, yet we don't classify Naruto, Hinata, Hashirama, Sasuke, Madara etc. as part of the Ōtsutsuki clan. So the blood-to-clan argument doesn't really work out. ::::# Essentially, I'm with Ten Tailed Fox here: Boruto and Himawari are solely part of the Uzumaki clan. Do they have Hyūga lineage? Yes. But that doesn't make them members of the Hyūga clan. Their lineage can be mentioned in the trivia section or elsewhere in the article. But they can't be classified as belonging to multiple clans "just because they have the bloodlines." Unless stated otherwise by Kishimoto himself, one clan only. 01:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Whatever. Do what you will.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 02:07, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :That's been my point in this whole debate, that extended blood linage doesn't matter when it comes down to it. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 02:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Potential Curve ball: Wasn't the "who married into who's clan" dependent on the parties involved? For example Naruto being from a dead clan would marry into the Hyuga because they are the prestigious and well alive clan, not to mention that Hinata being the Heiress (I think. They never really explained if she is still not-Heiress anymore) of the Main Branch. Kinda like how Naruto is of his mothers clan instead of his fathers, because Namikaze is apparently dog(#*@ next to Uzumaki (and for that matter where was it stated that he has the name Uzumaki because they where hiding his parentage?) ::Carry on with the debates, it's pretty clear which "side" is going to win this anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, as Ten already addressed, Naruto's rare case of taking his mother's name "Uzumaki" was to hide any relation to Minato. And I don't really think prestige has much to do with this. It doesn't change the fact that women marry into the man's clan, and Boruto and Himawari's last names are Uzumaki, so... :::EDIT:@TheUltimateThree, chapter 440, apparantly. 02:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::The only reason why Naruto is apart his mother's clan is because of the Third Hokage's order to hide the fact that Naruto was Minato's son other than that when the woman gets married then she takes own her husband's clan and their clan name, it's not based upon who has more members inside the clan or which clan is more renowned. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 03:21, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::@WindStar lol i almost did write it as "windy" but thought it as too familiar, sorry. :::::# No it seem that you misunderstand me. What i was pointing at is that we don't know history behind Uzumaki Senju relation not Nagato or even any of his traceable ancestor were Senju(as far as we know) unlike with Naruto kids. :::::#To end of it all i think we should look at what we have in japanese Ichizoku's and use them as role model. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 03:48, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Honestly, you have proofread what you type before publishing, because I'm having a hard time understanding you now. Basically, unless stated otherwise, the kids don't belong to multiple clans because they carry multiple bloodlines. 03:54, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: is this way is more understandible to you? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 03:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Basically, Boruto is of both Hyūga and Uzumaki lineage. If he were to have kids, the kid would inherit the clan based on their parents' surname, so Boruto's kid wouldn't be a Hyūga. And Hinata is not the heiress of the Hyūga Clan anymore, Hanabi is, so Hinata doesn't have to struggle to pass on the Hyūga legacy. What's mind-boggling is why Tsunade is listed as an Uzumaki Clan member when she shouldn't be, but that's a topic for another day.--Omojuze (talk) 04:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :So is the debate over and it's a go to leave Boruto as just a Uzumaki? --☆ Allstar ☆ Konoha’s Allstar 05:52, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Boruto and Himawari would never be labeled as part of the Hyuga Clan seeing as Hinata married into the Otsutsuki clan. Toneri called her his wife after the marriage ceremony, despite it being interrupted. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, if Boruto and Himawari will be part of only one clan, so I guess Hinata will only be part of the Uzumaki clan too. Also, her page would be changed to Hinata Uzumaki. Mito will only be part of the Senju Clan (because she married Hashirama Senju). Tsunade, after countless databooks, still isn't named Senju officialy and I don't remember a manga panel where it is stated she has the Senju surname, only she is Hashirama's granddaughter, so I guess Hashirama had a daughter and this daughter married into another clan/family, so Tsunade isn't part of the Senju clan either, she only has Senju and Uzumaki blood. Same for Nawaki. Narsha (talk) 06:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::Got any proof Hinata became apart of his Clan? Because i haven't seen any yet, we don't even know Boruto or Himawari's surname. Mito & Kushina got married and they didn't change their last name so clearly they still have ties to their clan, and it wasn't stated anywhere that someone can't be apart of two clan's.--(Kuroiraikou (talk) 07:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC)) :::::As Kuroirikou said, it was never said you cant be apart of 2 clans, so where is everyone getting that from? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 08:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Got any proof Hinata became apart of his Clan? Read this please, in its entirety. Because I'm not going to explain it again. Because i haven't seen any yet, we don't even know Boruto or Himawari's surname. Hilarious. Boruto. Himawari. Take a look at the top of those pages. Mito & Kushina got married and they didn't change their last name so clearly they still have ties to their clan, Last names don't change regardless for the wife, they just marry into the man's clan. Sakura's last name didn't change, but she became part of the Uchiha clan by marrying Sasuke. and it wasn't stated anywhere that someone can't be apart of two clan's. It doesn't have to be stated. Again, that doesn't happen in the real world. People aren't part of multiple clans at all once. Tsunade is of Senju and Uzumaki descent, yet she's classified only as a Senju in the Michi guidebook. As Kuroirikou said, it was never said you cant be apart of 2 clans, so where is everyone getting that from? Read above. Once again, there are no convincing arguments that support Boruto and Himawari being part of multiple clans at the same time. 10:27, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Well, if Boruto and Himawari will be part of only one clan, so I guess Hinata will only be part of the Uzumaki clan too. Also, her page would be changed to Hinata Uzumaki. She already is. And nah, a rename is not going to happen for two reasons 1) She's been known as Hinata Hyūga for 700+ chapters, and 2) We won't use such names until they're stated. In the case of wives, they have two clans in their infoboxes because this wiki includes both past and present classification in the infoboxes (for instance, Kakashi no longer has the Sharingan, yet the Sharingan is still in his infobox, and Obito is no longer a jinchūriki, yet is classified as so here because he was a jinchūriki). Hinata married into the Uzumaki clan, but began as a Hyūga, and because the wiki uses past and present classifications, both are there. Boruto and Himawari were born into the Uzumaki clan from the start, since Naruto and Hinata were married when their births occured. 10:56, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Why are we only basing the way clans work just off the way it is in Asia? Kishimoto's work isn't limited to just Asia and there's other cultural clans elsewhere that surely have different rulings. And even still, the way clans work in the real world are different from the ones in the narutoverse i think, as you see with Kurnai joining the sarutobi clan, despite not marrying into it. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 11:19, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::But Kurenai did marry into Sarutobi Clan (as she married Asuma). I believe that we even saw the ring in one instance.--Omojuze (talk) 11:38, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Fun fact, prior to dying, most people teased the two about dating. I don't recall the two ever actually getting married.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:02, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :Just looked, Windstar7125 changed it in her infobox to "Husband" due to the name Sarutobi. But I still question the whole "marriage" part.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:05, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Kurenai was still a Yūhi in the fourth databook, so then she must of changed her name sometime during the blank period. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Royals/nobilty in the real word are usually part of both houses/clans when both houses are of great repute If the kids had the byakugan we wouldn't be having this discussion, smh --Rayzur (talk) 19:11, May 19, 2015 (UTC) : Uh... if the kids had Byakugan, they'd still be Uzumaki because their names are... um... don't know if you've noticed, Uzumaki. That's their clan. They're not Hyūga or their name would be Hyūga. If my family was a clan, I wouldn't be part of my mother's clan because I'm her child or I look like her. No, that's not how it works. I have my father's last name (as does she), so I'm part of his "clan" and it will be the same for my children. Genetic traits don't change that and the same logic applies here. There are rare cases, like Naruto, where the child is part of the mother's clan, but, as you can plainly see from the kid's surname (Uzumaki), this isn't one of those rare cases. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Don't insult my intelligence with whatever their last name is, i can see and read I just gave an example of how members of prominent families even in the real word are considered part of a house/clan, regardless of their father's last name, smh --Rayzur (talk) 19:30, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :@TU3, did I? But I only did that because Cerez did though. Consistency was the reason, I think. Also, @Sarutobii2, she was named "Kurenai Sarutobi" in Retsu no Sho. 20:00, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::@Windstar If she married Asuma, she would of been credited as a "Kurenai Sarutobi" in Sha no Sho and Jin no Sho. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:18, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::/shrug, hey, you might be correct in the notion that she likely took the surname "Sarutobi" in the blank period. 20:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, WindStar, the people obey the patriarchy and expect everyone to do so. Do you ever bother to know "ichizoku" in Japanese? いち‐ぞく【一族】ツイートする 同じ祖先から出た者たち。血のつながりのある者たち。同族。一門。 ichizoku The people descendant from the same ancestor. The people linked by bloodline. (People in) Same Clan. (People belong to) one family. If you think "woman automatically follow husband's clan" in real world (which is not always the case, and inappropriate. Don't you know wives are often abused by in-laws, and their genetic family members refuse to see them again? In this way there linage was cut. They serve for the surname, and force their daughter-in-laws to do so, what a karma.) The Offical profile never stated: "Women automatically follow husbands' clan" "People can only belong to one clan" "The clan is defined mainly by the surname (OK, if Shin Uchiha is actually stated a Uchiha, not a real, what can you explain?)" I've tried to make points, but you just endlessly throw us pointless links and you theories. Noted that the Narutouniverse and our real world's rule is not described by YOU. I've lost patience too. Go to Saudi Arabia, or buy some female chimps/gorillas to start your own CLAN which children can only take the father's surname.Amy Xu (talk) 01:57, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Making personal attacks at me doesn't further justify your point. 02:02, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I give my proof by definition first; I have no choice since you don't respect us. (For example: THE.LAST.TIME) Amy Xu (talk) 02:04, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::1)If you found that to be disrespectful, my apologies. 2) That question has been asked many times, and been answered many times. 3) Using personal attacks is not the way to go. Now back to the subject, other users have reverted your edits. Getting into edit wars is not the way to go either. 02:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, indeed to topic at hand, Boruto has been classified as an Uzumaki by Kishi himself in recent interviews, not only that but common sense as well. Btw, no need for newbies to have wild fis. --Hisana456 (talk) 04:41, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Regarding an earlier comment I would like to point out that a shinobi can be part of two clans. Even though Boruto and Himawari's last names are Uzumaki they are still members of the Hyuga clan through Hinata their mother, even if they do not have the Byakugan. If you recall both Tsunade and Nawaki are members of the Senju through Hashirama and Uzumaki through Mito. So while they surnames are Uzumaki they are still Hyuga (not decendants of hyuga). Toneri is a decendant of Hamura and is listed as part of Otsutsuki. We know its possible for individuals to possess more than one kekkei genkai so why not clans too. If you think about it this is why we should add Hyuga clan to their pages. If you look at Naruto even if his surname was Namikaze he would still be a member of the Uzumaki clan.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 12:57, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Editing Error umm there is kind of an error in the relationship with neji.. neji is actually boruto's uncle, not cousin...SuperGerbil (talk) 14:23, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :A child of your cousin is not your nephew, he's your second cousin. If Neji and Hinata were to be brother and sister, then yes, Neji would be his uncle. --Omojuze (talk) 14:26, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::jeez always forget they are cousins and not siblings.. god came out so stupid...SuperGerbil (talk) 14:30, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Boruto confirmed to have rasengan Boruto is confirmed to have rasengan in the new extended trailer (1), you may need to slow down the video to 0.25 speed --DC52 (talk) 10:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :He's already added as a user. Might be a trouble with the infobox again though. Norleon (talk) 10:55, June 24, 2015 (UTC)